The Guild War
by TheCorsair0
Summary: A bounty on the Fairy Tail guild and their allies leaves Team Natsu alone in a hostile world. With a new enemy at every turn and highly skilled bounty hunters tracking them, can they save their friends or will this be the end? (Lisanna actually died. She didn't go to Edolas. Just to clear up potential scenes with Natsu being sad or remembering her.)
1. Chapter 1

_Corsair: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way shape or form. All of my ideas branch from the awesome works that we have come to know and love. So please stick around for an all new story with a new set of OCs. Hope you guys enjoy. This one will focus around Team Natsu though._

* * *

_(Team Natsu)_

Happy and Natsu were staring at the request board.

"How about this one?" Happy flew over and pointed at a job.

"Too boring." Natsu sighed.

"What about that one?" Happy pointed at another one.

"We did that one last week." Natsu said.

"Ok," Happy flew across the board. "This one."

Natsu looked it over and then ripped it off the board. He ran over to Lucy and Erza.

"I found another job." he said.

"Hey, I found it." Happy protested.

Erza grabbed the paper out of Natsu's hand and looked it over.

"Sounds fun." she said.

"What does?" Gray asked as he walked over.

Erza handed him the paper and he nodded in agreement.

"It's getting late." Lucy said. "Why don't we all go home and then we'll leave in the morning?"

Everybody agreed and they each went to their houses. Natsu and Happy stopped in front of a small hut and stared at it for a while before continuing on toward their house. In the morning, everbody gathered in front of the train station. They stood there for over an hour waiting for Erza to arrive. When she finally showed up, they noticed that she had brought Wendy along too. They all climbed aboard the train and waited for it to leave. The train started to leave. Natsu groaned and everybody turned and looked at him.

"The train just started moving. How are you already sick?" Gray yelled.

After an agonizing thirty minutes, the train finally arrived in Hargeon and everybody got off. Happy was pulling Natsu down the aisle and they were at the door when the train started moving again. Erza reached out and pulled them both from the moving train onto the station platform. Natsu hastily sat up and looked around.

"What is it, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"I thought I smelled something." He replied.

"Well, it's gone now, right?"

Natsu nodded then turned and looked at Erza.

"Let's split up. Lucy, go to the marina, Gray, check the north, Wendy, the south, Natsu, the west, and I'll check the east." Erza said.

"Give me a minute." Natsu complained.

They started to head their separate directions, leaving Natsu behind to recuperate from the trip. A cloaked figure stood on a roof watching them. It disappeared in the direction of Lucy and Wendy. It jumped down behind Lucy and hit her in the back with its palm before continuing on after Wendy.

Natsu and Happy were wandering around the west side of Hargeon. They turned a corner right into a restaurant.

"Hey Natsu? Can we get something to eat?" Happy asked.

Natsu's stomach started growling and they walked into the restaurant. Ten minutes later they walked out onto the street.

"Now where are these thieves?" Natsu asked. "We've searched the whole city by now."

"Maybe somebody else already stopped them." Happy suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. Let's head back."

They started walking back to the train station. Natsu stopped after smelling another familiar scent and sprinted in its direction. He heard them talking before he reached the corner.

"Just give us the money, and nobody will get hurt."

He casually strolled around the corner and saw a group of monkey-like people with guns.

"Hey guys, remember me?" he said waving to them.

The two monkey-men in the center of the crowd turned to him with expressions of fear.

"It's Zato and Gato, right? From Naked Mummy?"

"What are you waiting for, shoot him!" Zato yelled.

The monkey-men all pointed their guns at Natsu and magic bullets were bouncing off of him harmlessly. The storeowner that was being robbed took this chance to escape. Natsu set his fists on fire and proceeded to punch his way through the crowd. Happy had a stick and was hitting the people over the head. Natsu slowly made his way to the center of the crowd and marched up to Zato.

"We're sorry." Zato said.

Natsu's flaming fist hit him in the stomach and sent him flying over the store. Gato and the rest of the guild tried to run away. Natsu sprinted after them, knocking out every member he caught. The store owner returned with some guards who rounded up everybody that was knocked out by Natsu. Natsu then slowly walked back to the train station, not in a hurry to get back on the train. He saw Gray waiting for him, but nobody else had gotten back yet.

"You couldn't have saved any for the rest of us?" Gray asked.

"It was too much fun." Natsu replied.

Then, a guard rounded the corner and pointed at the two mages.

"Arrest them!" he commanded the other guards.

The guards stormed around the corner like a stampede and quickly surrounded Natsu and Gray.

"What did we do?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, I helped you guys by getting rid of the thieves." Natsu said.

All at once, the guards charged the two mages. Natsu and Gray stood back to back shooting fire and ice into the crowd around them. Natsu then charged the wall of people and burned his way through. Gray followed him out of the middle of the circle and they ran across town.

"Do we just leave Erza, Wendy and Lucy?" Gray asked.

"They weren't with you, so maybe they already were attacked and got out." Natsu said.

"Maybe."

They ran across the beach away from the city. After a while, they turned and headed back toward Magnolia. They walked for a few minutes before they came upon a clearing. In the middle of the clearing were three trees. Erza, Lucy, and Wendy were hanging from their wrists. Natsu caught the same scent from the train station.

"Gray, look out!" he called.

Gray spun around in time to see the cloaked figure land and slam its palm into his bare chest. A crimson magic circle appeared on his chest and Gray crumpled to the ground.

"What did you do to them?" Natsu asked

"A fast acting poison that shuts down the body for a few hours. Just enough time for me to finish things."

"I knew I had smelled you before," Natsu said. "Cobra."

A crimson scaled hand reached up and removed the hood of the cloak. The spiky haired dragon slayer smirked at him.

"Hello Natsu."

* * *

_Thank you all for taking the time to read my story. This may seem like it wasn't fluffed out enough, at least that's what people tell me, so I apologize. If you feel like I have messed up, please review. If you have an OC or any canon character you want me to include message me and I'll see what I can do. I really do try to listen to people who try to help my story. If nobody reviews, I probably will just stop writing and move on to something else, or I might just switch to some other site and see how that works out for awhile._

_\- Corsair_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone, Corsair returns from my long stint away from Fanfiction. As always, I don't own Fairy Tail or anything associated with it. Read and enjoy._

* * *

_(Team Natsu)_

"Gray, look out!" he called.

Gray spun around in time to see the cloaked figure land and slam its palm into his bare chest. A crimson magic circle appeared on his chest and Gray crumpled to the ground.

"What did you do to them?" Natsu asked

"A fast acting poison that shuts down the body for a few hours. Just enough time for me to finish things."

"I knew I had smelled you before," Natsu said. "Cobra."

A crimson scaled hand reached up and removed the hood of the cloak. The spiky haired dragon slayer smirked at him.

"Hello Natsu."

Natsu stared at Cobra for awhile before saying something.

" I thought you were locked up."

"I was released to hunt you down. You've made some enemies, Natsu."

"You broke out of prison? How?"

"I just said I was released. Do you just act this dumb or are you actually brain dead?"

Natsu's hand burst into flames and he swung at Cobra without saying another word. Cobra effortlessly ducked around the punch and spun around behind Natsu. Natsu flipped over and roared at Cobra from a foot away. Cobra was thrown backward but managed to stay on his feet. He skidded to a stop and grinned at Natsu.

"If that's all you got, this won't take as long as I thought." Cobra said.

"I'm just getting warmed up."

Natsu and Cobra smirked at each other before charging headfirst into battle. Cobra was dodging all of Natsu's attacks with ease. He spun around a wild punch and kicked Natsu away.

Cobra charged Natsu and swung his clawed hand at Natsu's throat. Natsu ducked under the wild swing and drove his fist into Cobra's stomach. Cobra lifted into the air, and as he fell back down, Natsu swung a flame covered foot around and launched Cobra across the clearing. Cobra broke through a few trees before hitting the ground and skidding to a stop. He rolled over onto his stomach and got up again.

"You've gotta be joking. That's the best you can do?" Cobra smirked.

Natsu saw Cobra get up, so he picked up a fallen tree and slammed it down on top of him. Just then Lucy started waking up.

"It's about time. You missed all the action." Natsu said.

"What happened?"

Natsu just pointed over at Cobra.

"He's the one that knocked us out?"

"Yep. Don't worry though. While you were asleep, I took him out." Natsu grinned.

Lucy walked over to Cobra and tied him up with her whip. Then, they sat down and waited for everybody to wake up.

_(Hargeon just before Natsu and Gray left)_

Happy was wandering around Hargeon calling out to Natsu.

"Where did everybody go?" Happy asked himself.

He turned around a corner and almost ran into Carla.

"Watch it!" she said.

"Sorry. I was fighting the thieves and Natsu disappeared and I don't know where anybody is."

"Wendy is missing too."

They set off together to locate their friends. As they were walking, Carla looked up and saw flames across the town.

"Come on. I think I found Natsu."

Happy cheered up a little at the news, and they ran toward the fire. When they got there, they saw a bunch of guards lying on the ground unconscious.

"Natsu was here alright."

They climbed aboard the next train to Magnolia hoping their friends would be waiting. They flew toward the guild hall, but when they arrived, all they saw was carnage. Somebody had destroyed the guild hall. They couldn't see anybody among the carnage.

"Maybe they're all still okay." Happy said, not entirely believing it himself.

"I hope so."

Happy turned around to walk toward his house when he saw a cloaked man waving at them. He flew over and saw Gajeel and Pantherlily standing there. They led the exceeds down some alleys to the edge of town.

"Where's Salamander and the others?" Gajeel asked.

"We thought they would be back already." Carla said.

"What happened here?" Happy asked,

"We were attacked by some other guild. We still don't know who it was. Some people were captured, some fled, and when they were done they brought the whole building down to the ground."

"I know that at least Mira, Cana, Guildarts, and Mystogan are still free. Mira and Cana snuck away in the fight, and the other two are still off on missions. We stuck around to collect anybody who came back." Pantherlilly continued.

They continued down the alley for a while until Gajeel stopped moving. The others crowded around him as he lifted the lid off a dumpster.

"This is hardly to time to go through the trash." Carla started.

"Be quiet." Gajeel hissed. "It's not this one."

They continued on the path until they found the next dumpster.

"What are we doing exactly?" Carla started again.

"Look for yourself."

Gajeel reached in the dumpster and pulled the back wall forward to reveal a long slope going under a building. Without saying another word, he and Pantherlilly jumped over the side of the dumpster and slid down the chute.

"Come on Carla." Happy reached over to grab her paw.

She pulled away and said, "That's disgusting."

Happy just shrugged and dove down the chute. She stood there for a minute, but after steeling her nerves, Carla followed them.

"Welcome to the new Fairy Tail." Gajeel said proudly.

They were in a large room with a bar on one side and tables scattered throughout. Some familiar faces were down there: Wakaba, Cana, Mira, Romeo. The Fairy Tail mark was painted across the farthest wall and somehow made this foreign place feel more like the home they lost.

"There are only two ways in: the chute we came down and that tunnel over there. " Gajeel pointed across the room to a long, dark tunnel.

The group walked over to the table of wizards. Happy told the story of Hargeon again, and the wizards at the table looked around at each other.

"I'll wait around for Natsu and the others. You guys head to another guild for help. We're gonna need it to get our friends back." Mira said.

"I'll wait too. Natsu's gotta get back soon." Happy said.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere without Wendy." Carla crossed her arms and sat down on the table.

"Then it's settled. Wakaba and Romeo can head to Sabertooth, Cana can go to Blue Pegasus, and Gajeel and Pantherlily will head to Lamia Scale." Mira said.

"Whatever." Gajeel huffed.

The groups stood up and went their own ways.

"Good luck everybody." Mira called after them.

* * *

_So I don't know how many people still read these stories, but I hope the few of you that are still here enjoyed this. Please review, Pm or whatever all your critiques, criticism and whatever else you want to say._


End file.
